House Mouse
The house mouse (Mus musculus) is one of the most widely distributed and successful mammals in the world. It has dull greyish-brown fur and the tail, which is the same length as the body, is thicker and scalier than that of other species of mice. It is accompanied by a distinctive strong ‘stale’ odour and its presence can easily be detected by means of its droppings. Forms of this species living in association with man (‘commensal’ forms) tend to be larger and darker than ‘wild’ forms, and have longer tails. The voice is a familiar high-pitched ‘squeak'. Roles * It played Harold the Sea Horse in The Little Mer-Vixen (NatureRules1 Version) See Also *Fancy Mouse *Wood Mouse *Yellow-Necked Mouse *Striped Field Mouse *White-Footed Mouse Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6833.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1133.jpg|The Tigger Movie (2000) PPG Mouse.jpg Mulan Mouse.png Dexter's Lab Mouse.jpg HnK Mice.png CtCD Mouse.jpg HTF Mouse.png legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg StanleytheMouse.jpg CaD Mice.jpg|Cats and Dogs (2001) SDWAY Mouse.png IMG_7701.JPG IMG_7702.JPG|Kiss Me Cat (1953) IMG_7703.JPG IMG_7704.JPG IMG_7705.JPG IMG_7706.JPG IMG_7707.JPG IMG_7708.JPG|King Size Canary (1947) IMG_7709.JPG IMG_4650.PNG IMG_7951.JPG IMG 8157.JPG IMG 0541.PNG IMG 2777.PNG IMG 1219.JPG|The Outsider (1999) bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10197.jpg Squeaky the Mouse.jpg Ignatz.jpeg Maisy.jpeg IMG 9876.PNG|Easter Egg Mornin (1991) IMG 8762.PNG IMG 0378.JPG IMG 9689.PNG IMG 8624.PNG IMG 0140.JPG IMG 8699.PNG IMG 0150.JPG IMG 6529.PNG IMG 1661.PNG IMG 8769.JPG Mouse_ABC_Stop_Motion.png A7B99CA2-D533-497C-8CE1-9087EC43A2E3.jpeg B8C234D2-8814-48FA-AFC6-86DE991FCACA.png Bear In The Big Blue House Dancing In The Woods.jpg LittleChu.png Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg The Biggest Elephant and the Smallest Mouse.png Cheesehead.png Cheesy the mouse.png Screenshot 2018-07-25 at 2.30.06 PM.png Timothy mouse..jpg|DUMBO (1941) Elephant-rainbow-mice-450x450.jpg Calling All Mice.png Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png The Old Gumbie Cat Mice.jpg|Cats the Musical M2.png Star_meets_House_Mouse.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets House Mouse.png Junglecubs-s02ep006-mouse-mongoose-monkey-buffalo-wolf-rhinoceros-and-ostrich.jpg Blue Mouse in A Very Windy Storm with Little Red Furry Elephant.jpg|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Stanley north american animals01.png Grey mouse in the smurfs travel the world.png Noah's Ark Chameleons Tortoises Snakes Mice.jpg Noah's Ark Chameleons Insects Bugs Crickets Flies Tortoises Snakes Rattlesnakes Rats Mice Birds Bullfrogs.jpg Noah's Ark Wombats Kangaroo Rats Mice Giraffes Otters Cheetahs Hedgehogs Opossums.jpg Codename Mice Next Door.png M.E.G.A.N..jpeg One-brown-mouse-loose-in-the-house-jumpstart-preschool.jpg Mouse-fmafafe.jpg 3-mice-fmafafe.png Ox-tales-s01e070-mouse.jpg Mouse in arizona's wildlife world zoo.jpg Mouse mib.png Mouse01 mib.png Mouse-jungle-book-2.jpg Mouse01-jungle-book-2.jpg Leopard-Mouse-jungle-book-2.jpg Dingo_pictures_goldie_mouse.jpg Midget Mouse.png 73BCDF28-98C7-441B-BAC2-BC7C98227F01.jpeg 3BA03C98-4E18-448E-87A9-E916AEC532A2.jpeg Kernel the Mouse.jpeg Dumbo 2019 Mice.png|Dumbo (2019) Ribbits-riddles-mouse.png Mouse in hugo lek och lar 1 den magiska eken.png Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse (1928-present) KcPscAl.png Books 89A78345-4114-4766-851B-EC17A485D820.jpeg 6671AA19-0BC8-5758-C097-7D39F5C2F167.jpeg 62536488-E27B-4511-B6E8-E91BB6573155.jpeg C2EBFDFE-8726-4502-B0AF-C0A65A19AE7C.jpeg 5C75CF60-9D6E-4AE7-AF09-8D0D181863C5.jpeg C43E14CB-3D9B-48F1-9069-3D186C053F25.jpeg 4D29F90D-1B51-4CCB-BA54-D293A6457EDD.jpeg 263CA082-8810-4BFA-BF78-D87EE7292436.jpeg 0A9C4CA7-81E6-4EDC-B3AD-E4EF8E373555.jpeg 6F52FBDE-3667-4D55-8AE3-955871C4C3F4.jpeg 55410502-440E-4644-B6B0-7A2D049A0641.jpeg DDEFA247-6F90-46D8-A430-1491F6FE4D41.jpeg 1900410D-7C03-438C-A855-F7935B35B126.jpeg BA6D9BA4-30B8-46AD-8302-29F2B99C51F9.jpeg E86CF60B-59D1-4E8F-88E6-C16BA457ACE9.jpeg A88D0F64-C8F1-452A-BCFF-0594A14DEBB9.jpeg CDE2D698-37F1-4541-B48B-C2CB8B36D4C2.jpeg DEF3E709-48A2-5652-C59C-D3DC9C47E5D3.jpeg IMG 3041.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Australian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Stuart Little Animals Category:The Princess and the Goblin Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Kirby Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Legend of the Guardians Animals Category:Pat and Stanley Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:Ratatouille Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Cats and Dogs Animals Category:Garfield Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Danger Mouse Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Wild Life Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Talking ABC Animals Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:The Three Lives Of Thomasina Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:The Aristocats Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Pet Dictionary Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Cats the Musical Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Up Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Monsuno Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Don Bluth Animals Category:Bowlero Cartoon Films Animals Category:FBI Toons Animals Category:Animal Cracks Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Miracle is Life Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:The Great Mouse Detective Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Thumbelina Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Frozen Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Tractor Supply Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:The Wizard of Oz Animals Category:The Gruffalo and Friends Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Rock a Doodle Animals Category:Shaun the Sheep Animals Category:Wonder Park Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Oak Animals Category:Jake and The Neverland Pirates Animals Category:Farmyard Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals